1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transformation method and more particularly to a method for obtaining a three dimensional (3D) image using a two dimensional (2D) image and a corresponding depth image.
2. Description of Related Art
In a 3D image display, a barrier and a view design is often used in combination with binocular parallax to enable the human eyes to sense a 3D image. FIG. 1 illustrates a structural view of a 3D image display adopting two view images. Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 104 has a plurality of pixels V11˜V15 and V21˜V24 disposed thereon, wherein the pixels V11˜V15 comprise a first view image and the pixels V21˜V24 comprise a second view image. In addition, a backlight module 103 is disposed at a side of the LCD panel 104 and a barrier 105 is disposed at the other side of the LCD panel 104, wherein the barrier 105 is used to perform a spectrometric process. According to the above, a left eye 101 sees the pixels V11˜V15 used to form the first view image through the barrier 105 and a right eye 102 sees the pixels V21˜V24 used to form the second view image through the barrier 105, which accordingly, allows the human eyes to feel a 3D image by binocular parallax.
In a conventional process of making a 3D image, images or view suitable for the left and the right eyes are read from a memory and the two images are processed and outputted. However, such method requires a significant amount of memory space and consumes more resources. Furthermore, the afore-mentioned images usually undergo a motion process such that the images have holes in part of the pixels. The conventional technology solves the problem of pixel holes by using copy interpolation to interpolate the pixel holes, which, however, generates less smooth and less natural images.